


Beloved By The Force

by alyyks



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: GFY, Gen, Obi-Wan Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyyks/pseuds/alyyks
Summary: From a prompt by Joasakura:"No one believed him when he said an active lightsabre had a certain scent to it - sharp and quick, almost-but-not-quite lightning in a bottle - and it made the hair on his arms stand up to even think about it."Obi-Wan Kenobi was beloved by the Force.





	Beloved By The Force

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JoAsakura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoAsakura/gifts).



> Originally posted some years ago on my tumblr after a prompt by Joasakura, now cleaned up and betaed by Saphsaq (thank you so much!)

_No one believed him when he said an active lightsabre had a certain scent to it - sharp and quick, almost-but-not-quite lightning in a bottle - and it made the hair on his arms stand up to even think about it_.

No one believed him either when he said how the blade-that-wasn’t-quite-a-blade—discussions of plasma and laser rolling through his head—was almost alive, hungry and sated in turns like a living being, an entrancing, unreal thing realer than he was.

No one believed him about many things. After a while, he stopped talking about how he saw things. About how lightsaber practice was dull, but a proper fight was a dance with more than bodies, and a song he could join in, and made things solid all around. About how the Force was all around in threads ready to be touched, to be smelled and sang to and with. About the figures there and not quite there, with history and stars for eyes. Talking about all those things gave him disappointed stares, extra assignments, extra reading, stern lectures by Jedi old and young, admonishments of the “Let no-one hear you say that!” type. Those were not proper Jedi trains of thoughts, not proper Force philosophies, closer to heresies banned from sight and _who told you of those things, young Initiate?_

It was only many, many years later, watching the great old bones of a Krayt dragon orbit him in time with his breaths, threads connecting him to the rest of the universe and the Force singing of nights unseen, that Obi-Wan Kenobi realized the disbelief had been born of fear.


End file.
